Why Does This Have to Happen To Me!
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: Clare has to spend three weeks in an awesome house but with people she didn't expect to live in. But when she think that it could get bad now...it gets one hundred percent worse!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. Now there will be sad parts but there will be happy times and you are gonna love this story. It's more of a. . .mysterious. I hope you love it!**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Son**

**oO0Oo**

'"I can't go through this guys. I just can't!" Clare almost screamed at Eli and Adam and slammed her forehead on the lunch table.

"Come on babe," Eli tried to reason with his girlfriend,"It shouldn't be that bad."

Clare looked up at him,"Oh really? Hm...," she started to tap her finger on her chin to make it look like she was thinking,"Let's see. My parents are getting divorced because my dad cheated on her. He is now getting married to the girl he cheated with. I have to stay at her place for about three weeks and have to meet her son."

". . . . . . . . okay," Adam sighed in defeat,"It might not be the most sunshiny-est day in your life."

"But," Eli continued,"You still gotta go through this."

"I know," Clare sighed in defeat,"But be sure to give me a call once in a while. Or text or email."

"Sure," Eli agreed and put his arm around her waist.

"All the time," Adam nodded his head and held on to my left hand.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." She thanked them and they gave me a smile.

She loves her best friend, Adam Torres. He is smart, funny, and cute. He would always make her smile and laugh. His brother, Drew, works at the mall at the electronics kiosk. She has eyes similar to theirs.

She also loves her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy. The Emo guy that drives a hearse. Creepy, I know. But he does make her smile and laugh more than Adam does. He has that cute crooked smirk, the brightest emerald-green eyes, and the darkest brown hair that looks black. He is the sweetest guy ever. He is known as "the hopeless romantic."

As they were walking outside, Clare noticed her dads car. Signalling her to her to get in the car to go visit his new house.

"Oh! That's my dads car. Be sure to call me. I love you guys," She said as she gave Adam a big hug and Eli a kiss on the lips.

With that, her and her dad drove of. This might be the worst three weeks of her life.

**oO0Oo**

As she arrived to the house, she noticed something. It was HUGE! It looks like a mansion! Holding her luggage, she ran in the house. Her eyes widened in amazement. The living room is as big as a house and the kitchen is about 10 times bigger. Before she could speak-

"Hey you must be Clare. Hi, I'm Melinda Bell," An older woman came up to Clare and shook her hand. She looks very pretty. She has long black hair, pale blue eyes, and tan skin tone. She is wearing a long red dress that matches her red high-heels.

Hm. . .Bell. How come that last name sounds so familiar?

"Well," Melinda continued,"Welcome to your new home. I hope you will enjoy it. Oh and I'd like you to meet my son and my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Clare asked confused.

"Why yes. My nephew will be staying here time-to-time. After all he is family. And soon he'll be a big part of your family. Just like my son," Melinda stated with a wide smile.

"Okay," Clare nodded, understanding.

"Oh, there is my son," Melinda pointed to the guy coming downstairs,"I adopted him. But that still means he is my little boy!"

When Clare turned around to look at him, she stayed frozen. Fear creeping all around her. Her eyes as wide as a golf ball.

This man has the most darkest skin tone ever. You could say that he is African American. His skin tone is nothing compared to Melinda's. He has brown eyes and black hair that has been shaved. He gave Clare the creepiest smile. It took her about a minute to realize his name and who he is and what he has done. He is. . .

"Vince?!"

"Hey Clare," Vince gave her another scary smirk.

Melinda was next to speak,"Oh, you guys met before?"

"Yes," Vince said but Clare just stood still. As if he was her biggest nightmare, which he is.

Melinda clapped her hands,"Then you two will get along perfectly!"

Before Clare could say anything, she heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably my nephew right now," Melinda squealed.

Once she opened the door, Clare felt as stiff as a tree. The man who came through the door has short brown hair, pale blue eyes, and light skin tone.

"Fitz?!"

Fitz just smiled. But it wasn't a creepy smile like Vince's,"Hey Clare."

Melinda just smiled in astonishment,"It'll be like a reunion!"

Clare put her hands on her head,"Oh my God. Please don't tell me this is happening!"

Melinda didn't hear her and held Randall's hand,"Well, me and Randall are going to a hotel for two weeks for vacation. We'll see you then."

With that, they left. They must of already packed their things. Clare just stood their with mixed emotions; shocked, upset, angry, and sad. This can't be happening. She is stuck with a psychopath and a former-psychopath.

* * *

**DUH! DUH! DUH!**

**Wow. . .that was shocking. How will Clare be able to tell everyone? What will others think? **

**I will make the next chapters WAY longer! Trust me! Anyways. . .REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! Okay, this chapter is gonna be sad and more mysterious. Ooooooo spicey.**

**LOL. Anyways REVIEW!**

**I Don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Horrible Feelings**

**oO0Oo**

"It looks like we are gonna spend a LOT of time together," Vince said as he gave her a wink and licked his lips. He has this scary look in his eye. It was eying her up and down like he is undressing her with his eyes.

Clare shuddered. She knows better than to hang out with him. Even though he is technically part of the family. She has no problems with Fitz. He has changed after all into a newborn Christian. It's too bad that Eli couldn't see it, but she couldn't blame him. She then gave Vince a cold glare and clench her fist.

"I will NEVER spend time with you! You SHOT my best friend and abused and raped Bianca!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah but Fitz stabbed your boyfriend," Vince stated as he walked towards Clare. She took three steps back and almost bumped into Fitz. Fitz grabbed her arms because he knew something bad might happen. Vince did have a point, but Clare still had to prove him wrong.

"Correction, Fitz _almost _stabbed him to scare him, and he has become a better person. Unlike you!" She screamed in defense. Fitz smiled at her. He knew that he and Clare would get along. He has changed. He shares the same beliefs that Clare has. She is like a little sister to him.

"How do you know that I haven't changed?" Vince asked in a threatening way and got closer to her. Clare got scared and Fitz could feel it. Fitz glared at Vince and secured Clare by stepping in front of her.

"Hey. Back off man."

Vince held his hands in surrender,"A'ight man. Se you later, _Clare-bear_." He wink at her again and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Clare shuddered,"Ugh! What a creep!" To be honest, she also felt scared. What will happen if her and Vince are left alone? Who is gonna take care of her? Will stuff that happened to Bianca happen to her? Or worst?

It's like Fitz could read her mind because he pulled her into a warm hug and ran a hand through her auburn hair which showed comfort and safety,"Don't worry Clare. I'm here."

Clare hugged him back and smiled,"Thanks Fitz. I knew you changed."

Fitz broke the hug and looked at her dead in the eyes,"For you." There was a big moment of silence until,"I'm sorry Clare, I gotta go back to work at The Dot."

Clare looked confused,"But its night out."

"Yeah but they said that they will give me more money so I have to work the night shift. I'll see if I could get you something to eat," Fitz stated as he grabbed his jacket and opened the door,"Oh! And if you need to call me my number is on the kitchen table. See you in the morning."

With that he left. Clare was thankful how nice Fitz has turned out, be shuddered at how she has to stay in the same house with Vince.

She went to her room and started to admire how beautiful it was. It wasn't as big as the living room but it was half as big. There was a mirror on the wall, a big bed, a lamp by the bed, three dressers, a bathroom, and more accessories.

She changed into her pajamas; a white tank top and baggy blue pants. She felt comfortable in this house. Except living with Vince.

She then closed her eyes and began to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She then felt a hand cover her mouth. She started to breathe frantically. Her eyes went everywhere to look at who was doing this to her.

She then saw the lights go on and to show the person. It was of course Vince.

"You are gonna keep quiet about this," He stated with anger in his voice and release his hand away from her mouth. Before she could do anything, he pinned her hard to the bed and went on top of her. He began to squeeze her wrist so hard that it began to leave blue-purple bruises.

She started to scream and to shut her up, he aggressively pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and tried to break free but she couldn't. She tried to knee him in his "private area", but Vince then realized what she was doing.

Vince let go of her and formed his hand into a face and hit her on the cheek. She began to bleed out of her mouth and cry harder. Vince then started to squeeze her breasts really hard and it left really big bruises. The sizes of his hands.

She started to screamed louder. Screaming for help, but she knew no one could ever hear her. Vince then got angry at her screaming.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He then flipped her over and started to dig his knee into her back. She kept screaming and screaming and screaming. Praying for help.

He then stopped and whispered into her ear,"Now you better not tell anyone about our little night. Because if you do, your died. Or I might shot one of your friends again!"

He then ran out the room and went to his.

Clare couldn't believe what just happened. She just got beaten up by the guy who did the same to Bianca. Many things began to ramble into her mind.

She began to cry. . .and cry. . .and cry. . . . .

**2:04 PM**

During this time, Clare woke up due to a nightmare. She began to breathe heavily. She then remembered that Adam and Eli would send her an email. So she ran over to her backpack and got her a phone to check her messages.

**Adam_Torres: **_Hey Clare-bear, how's the new house?_

**Eli_Golds: **_Hey baby, I miss you. How's the new house? I want you and Adam to tell us everything about your first day tomorrow. Love you, bye. ;D_

Clare smiled at the texts. These guys really love her. They kept their promise. But she knows that she couldn't tell them what happened to her a few hours ago.

They would freak out. And besides, Vince will kill them. What will everyone think that Vince will be apart of her new family and Fitz, too? The entire school would have a heart attack!

She then went back to sleep, hoping that she can. But even though she tried, she let a few tears run down her cheek. Praying that this would never happen again.

* * *

**Okay I am SOOOOOO Sorry that this wasn't longer. I apologize. But that's because I wanted to save the good parts for next chapter, WHICH WILL BE LONGER! **

**Since this one isn't longer, I will update really soon!**

**REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poor Clare right? Can't wait for this chapter right?  
**

**Onwards with the story!**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Why?**

**oO0Oo**

Clare woke up due to the light of the sun hitting her face. It was extremely difficult for her to get out of bed due to the ample amount of bruises on her body and face. She would always shriek each second when she gets up.

But she has to go to school. If she doesn't, two things; she will have to face Vince again, and her friends and boyfriend will suspect something.

So instead of getting out of the bed slowly, she jumped out of the bed to get the pain over. But when she did, she let out a scream and put her arms on her back.

"Clare! Are you okay?" She heard Fitz asked. He probably came home this morning. She then rushed into the bathroom because she heard the sound of his footsteps which meant that he is going upstairs to her room.

"I'm fine!" Clare lied.

"Okay," Fitz bought it,"I got you some breakfast if you want some?"

"No thanks. I'm good," For some strange reason, she didn't feel like eating. Was it because of Vince? Nope. She just didn't want to eat.

"Okay, I'll see ya around," Fitz said and went downstairs.

Hopefully, Vince was still asleep.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She felt sick once she looked at herself. Instead of seeing the beautiful angel that always appeared in this world, she saw the opposite. She saw a broken down angel that could never fly or get up. She let a few tears stream down her face.

Then she got her make-up kit and pulled out her powder blush that match her skin. She put blush on the fist-sized bruise on her left cheek, on her hand-sized bruised breast, the one on her back, and the one on her left thigh.

She didn't need to put any because she has long-sleeve shirts that she can wear to hide them, and a few bracelets. She then put red-pink lipstick to cover her bruised lip. She then walked carefully out of the bathroom to avoid pain in her body. Put it did feel like something was pinching her after every step.

She took out a black long-sleeve Crewneck T-shirt, long denim pants, and blue converses and grabbed her backpack and phone.

She remembered; she cannot tell ANYONE about what happened. NO ONE! It's for their own good. Something would happen to them if she tells them. So if she hides the bruises, they won't suspect a thing. So just to be safe, she pack her make-up bag too.

After the ten-minute walked she entered Degrassi. She went by her lockers to see Adam and Eli talking to each other while Alli was leaning against one of the lockers . And once she got to her locker, they noticed her and smiled.

Eli was first to approach and put an arm around her back and get her a kiss on the forehead. She shrieked at the small pain when Eli put a hand on her back. The three noticed and went up to her.

"Are you okay?" Alli asked in concern.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Eli asked.

"Na," Clare held a hand up,"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You bending a lot," Adam asked putting a hand on her wrist.

She squealed louder and the three's eyes widened.

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asked in full concern.

"Nothing's wrong," Clare lied and straightened herself,"I'll be okay."

Eli knew there was something wrong with his girl. It pains him to see the love of his life in pain that he doesn't even know the cause of.

Clare noticed the looks on everybody's face and spoke up,"We should get to English class."

Clare took out books from her locker. Big mistake.

Clare was about to scream but she then held it in. Holding these many books hurts her arm and body. Good thing nobody noticed.

But it does hurt her that she has to lie to everybody about what happened. Especially when they are trying to help her. This was the worst pain ever.

**oO0Oo**

After the third bell, everyone when to the cafeteria. Alli, Eli, and Adam decided to sit in the same table as Clare. Just to make sure nothing was wrong with her.

Adam then noticed that Clare was eating,"Um...aren't you gonna eat?"

Clare looked up at him,"No. . . I'm just not hungry."

She didn't notice the concern looks on everybody's faces.

"So. . .Clare," Adam said to start a conversation,"How was your first day at your Dad's house?"

Clare froze,"Um. . .it was really good."

Adam nodded then smiled,"Who is the woman your dad's gonna marry?"

"Melinda," She left out her last name.

Eli gave her a crooked smirk because he knows she loves it when he does that. Clare did nodded as smiled. Eli then asked,"How was her son?"

Clare was as frozen as a tree. She couldn't tell them. So of course she had to lie,"Um. . .he was okay. Melinda's nephew is really nice."

The also said in unison,"Nephew?"

Clare gulped but then smiled. _"Smile. Smile makes everything okay,"_,"Yeah. Her nephew is gonna live with us."

"Cool," Alli said nodding her heading.

"What's their names?" Eli asked.

Oh no! They can't know.

"Look guys. I really gotta get home." Clare said frantically as she grabbed her backpack and race-walked home. Leaving Eli and her friends in wonder, shock, and ponder.

**oO0Oo**

Once Clare ran into her home, she was about to run upstairs until a hand-held her arm. She started to scream for her life. She knew it had to be Vince.

"Whoa Clare what's wrong?" Fitz asked as he held her arm.

Clare sighed in relief,"Oh nothing." She lied.

"Really? Then why did you run home?" Fitz questioned with his eyebrows furrowed.

Clare started to stammer,"Look. . .I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

Fitz knew something was wrong. He wasn't gonna let her off that easy. He asked questions and he needed the answers,"You're not gonna eat dinner. I made macaroni and cheese."

"No thanks. I'm good," How come she doesn't wanna eat?

"Clare," Fitz said in a stern and firm voice,"You didn't eat breakfast. And I bet you didn't eat lunch either. You gotta eat.

"I said I'm not hungry," Clare said as she broke free of his grip and ran upstairs. Leaving Fitz questioning himself about the girl. What's going on with her?

**oO0Oo**

Once Clare went into her bedroom, she locked the door, and quickly changed into her pajamas. Even though her body is still aching. Once she thought that she felt safe. . .

"Thanks for locking the door sweetheart. Now that white boy can't hear us."

Clare felt stiff. Shock and scare creeping around her entire bruised body. She turned around the see the same guy that was the cause of her bruises last night. It was of course. . .

"Vince! Please! Please leave me alone!" Clare begged with tears streaming down her face.

Vince just smirked,"I'm afraid I can't do that babe. Unless you want your friends to be safe."

In one swift move, Vince grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed.

He did the same moves. Punch her and knead her back. But this time, he put more bruises. Everywhere. And when he went on top of her, he started to make her inner thighs bleed. He even gave her a big Hickey on one side of her neck and a bruise on the other side. He then flipped her over and pulled out a knife.

Clare's eyes widened. She knew he had a knife because she heard a "shing" sound. She then started to scream and call Fitz for help.

Vince started to carve a small "VB" on her back. She kept screaming after every cut she heard.

After ten minutes of torture, he stopped and when to his room.

Why does this have to happen to her? What has she ever done? Why does everyone hate her? Why can't anyone hear her in pain?

... Why?

* * *

**Okay, I don't know about you but this is a longer chapter.  
**

**In the next chapter, I will add more characters.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, as I said, there's gonna be a LOT more characters. Slowly by slowly, people will find** **out Clare's secret.**

**I bet you are all excited about this chapter right?**

**Anyways...read and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Happened to Her?**

**oO0Oo**

"That was a good game," Owen said to Dallas as the rest of the Ice Hounds nodded their heads in agreement.

Dallas smiled at his team,"I think this is gonna be a good year for us."

"I agree man." Bo said as his twin brother, Ingvar, nodded.

"Let's say we have our daily routine fun, boys?" Luke asked the team and they all nodded and said "Yeah!"

They made their way into the large custodian closet. Where there was a lot of chair stacked up on each other, leaving one path for anyone to walk through. The Ice Hounds made their way to the couch and table that was in the closet. One of the players, Luke, was carrying a case of beer.

They started to laugh at each others jokes as they took various sips of beer. They have won an ample amount of games of hockey.

"I'm so glad we're back on the ice," Dallas said out of nowhere and the team nodded.

"Yeah. But that Clare Edwards is gonna pay for getting us off the team," Luke said and only two people nodded their heads.

Just then, Dallas heard something.

"Shhh! You guys hear that," Dallas hushed them and there was silence in the closet. Not until they heard girl sniffling. The weeping did sound like it was in the same room as them.

"What the hell is that?" Luke asked as the entire team stood up to search the custodian closet. It took them five minutes to find whoever was making to sound. Until Dallas found the person.

"What the hell?!"

He saw a girl crying. He examined her. She has a deep dark bruises everywhere. On her lower jaw, cheeks, on her shoulders, wrists, and he is pretty sure there is more. She also has a black eye with tears streaming down her face and two small-streams of blood coming out of her mouth. Dallas eyes widened after each injury the girl has. He saw that she is wearing a white see-through tank-top that showed big bruises on each of her breast and he could have sworn that there was one on her back. He saw blood dripping from her back. She was also wearing white pants that are not see-through, but a few blood stains are on her upper legs.

Dallas knew he was holding back tears. He has never cried. Never!

He saw the girls curly auburn hair messed up and frizzled, her tears blocking her ocean-blue eyes, and her pale skin with bruises everywhere.

"Clare Edwards?!" Dallas screamed in disbelief and his team ran to see where he was. All their eyes widened. Dallas and Owen looked furious. To show the girl looked so beaten up. They were fighting back tears and clenching their jaws and fists.

Dallas reached up to shake her shoulder because she seemed to go out of space. But with one little touch, she flinched and looked scared.

"Clare, it's just me," Dallas stated holding her hand. She looked up at him.

"Dallas?" Clare questioned him. He nodded his head and she wrapped her arms our his neck and pulled him into a hug.

Dallas returned the embrace and put a hand on her back. But only to feel warm-liquid which was her blood.

"You want me to take you home?" Dallas asked. Clare's eyes widened, pulled away, and frantically shook her head 'no'.

Dallas looked confused to why she didn't want to go home. She's beaten for Christ's sakes! Wouldn't her house be safe? A million question ran through his head until he came to realization. She doesn't want to go home because someone in her house was the one causing her the pain. But. . .who?

Owen whispered to Dallas,"Can't we take her to your place?"

Dallas looked at his friend then the girl,"Yeah. I'll take her to my place. Everyone else go home, me and Owen got this under control." He ordered his team and they left. Still confused what happened to the poor girl. Yes, even though she caused them a 3-week detention and got them off the ice, they were still perplexed what happened to her.

Owen took off his Ice Hounds jacket and put it over Clare's bruised body. She clenched the jacket over to feel protected.

Dallas took out his cell phone and send a text to Drew.

**oO0Oo**

Sitting on the living couch, Drew and his brother Adam were playing "Call of Duty" on their PS3.

"Haha! Die zombie!" Adam yelled at the screen and pushed buttons on his controller.

Then Drew's phone ran. Drew took a quick glance and realized it was a text.

"Aww. . .right now!" Drew whined,"Here," he gave Adam his controller,"Take over for me."

Adam gave him a confused glare,"What. You can't give me two controllers!"

"I don't care," Drew stated as he reached his phone. He read the text:

**M_Dallas: _Dude! At school, pick me up NOW! We have a problem!  
_**  
Drew raised an eyebrow at the text and read it three times.

"What does it say?" Adam asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"It's Dallas. He wants me to pick him up." Drew said as he put on his jacket,"You want to come?"

"Mmmmm. . .na. I'm going try to get 45 kills," Adam said as he continued to play.

Drew shrugged, got his car keys, and drove off to the Degrassi Community School.

_I wonder what's the problem, _Drew thought. It took him ten minutes to arrive at the school. He saw Dallas stand there next to Owen. But the thing is, Dallas is holding someone. It looked a lot like a girl.

"Aw...dude. Don't tell me you knocked her up," Drew complained jokingly.

Drew glared at him,"Not this time. This is important." And Owen nodded his head.

Drew went up to the body in Dallas's arms. In three seconds, he realized who it was.

"Clare?!"

"Sh..." Dallas hushed him,"She's sleeping. Don't wake her up."

Drew clenched his fight at the thought of someone hurting this sweet girl. Sure him and Clare never has a conversation before, but she is friends with his brother. And he was almost like a sister to her. Drew examined her body and felt sick at the sight. Bruises, blood, tears, welts, a black eye, a Hickey, and he even saw a belt mark on her arm and leg! Drew was fighting back tears.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." Dallas answered.

"Who did this?" Drew raised his voice higher.

"I don't know! Me and the team saw her in the corner of the closet crying and broken." Dallas answered.

Owen was next to speak,"Can we take her to your place?"

Drew nodded,"Put her in the backseat with you two." He ordered. Drew went to open the car door for Dallas and Owen. Drew then sat in his driver's seat and gripped the wheel with all his might, causing his knuckles to turn white. He was also glaring at the thought of poor Saint Clare getting abused by someone. The thing is. . .who did this to her?

Dallas was first to enter the car, still holding Clare. He put her head on his lap and Owen got in the car and put her legs on his lap. Dallas was still looking at the girl. Was he still upset at her for almost getting his team off the ice? Nope.

Throughout the drive, he stayed with five emotions

Confusion, angry, fury, sadness, and guilt.

**oO0Oo**

Adam looked out the window, with a controller in his hands, to see his brother, Dallas, and Owen get out of his car. Adam raised an eyebrow at the commotion. Adam narrowed his eyes as he placed his controller on the table and went to the window.

He let out a gasp as he Dallas walking towards his house. . .holding his best friend.

He ran out side to face Dallas,"What happened?"

"I wish I knew too buddy." Was all Dallas said and went inside. Using his foot, he threw the bad of chips and magazines off the couch and placed Clare on the couch, carefully.

Adam was staring at his best friend for a long time, until his tears blocked the view. He clenched his fist and growled to himself. _Who did this to her?! I'm gonna kill them!_

"She needs to rest. Adam you sleep with her. Owen you can take the air mattress in the basement and me and Drew can sleep in my room." Drew stated and everyone did what they were told.

Adam careful slept behind his best friend. He saw her back all bloody. It was the size of a baseball but it stopped bleeding. He could have sworn he saw letters in her back but he shook his mind off. Trying not to cry harder than he was now.

Who did this? Why? How? Where?

But there was the most important question of all:

Do I tell Eli?

* * *

**Wow! Dallas and Owen caring for Clare? Who would have thought? But she will have A LOT more friends!  
**

**The next chapter will be coming up soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. . .the last chapter was pretty exciting! But there will be more excitement! And longer chapter!  
**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**oO0Oo**

Clare was the first one to wake up the next morning. It took her three attempts to try to open her eyes until she finally did. She remembered everything that happened last night. She turned around to see her best friend, Adam, still sleeping with his arm around her.

She smiled at how he and his brother cared. Surely they had seen her injuries. That's when her eyes widened in realization.

_Crap!_ _They found out! What am I gonna do?! Wait! I brought my make-up kit and this family has first-aid! All I have to do is hide everything and deny it!_

Clare planned everything in her head and slowly got off the couch she was laying on, not waking Adam. She tip-toed her way into the bathroom, carrying her bag she brought with her last night. Did it hurt that she was walking? Yes. But she tried not to scream or shriek at the pain so she won't wake anybody up. The bag was full of make-up and clothes.

She went in the bathroom and locked his. Place her bag on the sink which had a mirror on top. Clare examine herself in the mirror. She can't even stand the new sight of her. She use to look like an angel, a saint. But now she is broken down and can't glue her back together.

But her black eye was gone. Sure is left a little black smudge, but it's just enough to put make up over it. The Hickey and the bruise could also be covered by make-up and a piece of clothing. The bruises on her wrist have gotten darker and so did the ones on her thighs and belt marks. But luckily, she brought a clothes that can hide them.

The bruises on her face can be easily be taken care by make-up. But the one thing that got her stuck was her cut back. She turned around so her back could face the mirror. She lifted up her tank-top to see a few stain of blood still attached to her back, a bruise that subsided, and a small 'VB' carved in her back. She knew what the initials stand for. '**V**ince **B**ell'. But it was the size of a quarter. The blood got stained on her tank-top so she took it off. With her back still facing the mirror, she looked down to see her body. She saw her boobs bruised. The shape of hand-prints. She let a few tears roll down her cheek. Put then she wiped them off, but she knew her eyes were red and puffy.

She opened the mirror and found the first-aid kit. She took out a needle and some strings and began to stitch up her back. She tried not to scream after the needle keeps going through her skin. After see stitched up the 'V' she went to the 'B'. She cried and cried but still continued. Once she was done, she let out a short sigh of relief. The pain was over. Well. . .not all the pain. Just her bloody back.

She put Alcohol on her back and then put Antibiotic cream. Just to be safe and won't get an infection. She took out her make-up blush and hid the bruises on her arm and entire face. Her face was caked with make-up, but she didn't care as long as she hid them and Eli doesn't find out.

She felt guilty. Eli. Her boyfriend. The love of her life. It pains her that she has to keep this a secret from him. But, she thinks it might be best to hide this from him. He would lose it!

She shook it off and put red-pink lipstick on and put on pink eye shadow and mascara. She then took out a long-sleeve red sweater, long denim pants, black boots, and a scarf around her neck. She realized her curls have been messed up and she took a brush off the sink and brushed it down. She put bangs to hide her forehead, just for when. Her hair has grown a bit longer so it touch to tip of her shoulders.

Needless to say. . .she looks stunning. She looked like the angel she was before she arrived at her Dad's new house.

She stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag. Once she stepped foot in the living room to check if Adam was still sleeping, she saw the exact opposite. She saw Drew, Dallas, Owen, and Adam, wide awake, sitting on the couch looking at her.

She looked at the time. 7:15! She woke up at 6:03! She was in the bathroom for over an hour.

"Where were you! We got scared!" Drew shouted and clench his fists.

"I was in the bathroom. Don't worry." Clare tried to calm him down but she knew it was no use.

"What happened Clare?" Dallas asked. Clare looked at him. She would never expect for Dallas, her former enemy, to care for her. This confused her.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked, acting coy.

"Don't coy with us!" Adam got off the couch and went up to his bruised best friend, but soon saw that she wasn't bruised anymore,"What happened. Where are the bruises?"

Clare gave him a fake confused look,"What are you talking about, Torres?"

"You know what! You came with blood all over you! Bruised!" Adam and Owen shouted in unison.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about. You probably played too much video games. I gotta go to school." Clare said and ran out of the house, even though her back and legs were killing her due to the pain.

"WAIT!" The three boys screamed and tried to catch up to the girl who they thought was in pain and beaten. But. . .she was out of their sight.

**oO0Oo**

Clare finally made it to the steps of Degrassi. She sat down on the second step to catch her breath and to relax her bruised body. She called Jake to get her backpack she left at his house. You're probably wondering: What? Clare never went to his house.

On the contrary, since day one, she snuck into Jake/Her mom's home at midnight so she could feel safe. No one knew because she would sneak out of her Dad's house at 11:00 PM. That's the time when Vince is fully asleep.

After Clare dialed Jake's number, she held the phone to her ear and heard his voice,"Hello?"

"Hey Jake. It's Clare. Listen, I left my backpack in my bedroom at your place. Can you pick it up?"

There was a five-second silence until,"Um. . .sure, sis. But. . .why is your backpack at my house? Weren't you staying at your dad's house?"

She couldn't tell him. He would eventually ask her why and force the truth out of her and that would lead to a big commotion.

"Um. . .yeah. But never mind that now. Please get it."

"Sure. I just got in the car. I'll be there and give it to you in six minutes." He stated before hanging up.

Clare sighed in relief and put her right hand, which still clutched her cell phone, on her forehead. She then heard someone call her name.

"Clare!"

She looked up to see Fitz standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be on school property."

Fitz sighed,"I know that. I wanted to find you. You didn't come home last night."

Clare started to stammer,"I-I-I k-know."

Fitz sat next to her,"What's going on Clare. You know you can tell me. We're family now."

Clare gave him a short smile. He changed into a better man, he did something to change himself instead of being the cold heart bully he was before.

"Fitz, you HAVE to keep this a secret."

That's right. She is gonna tell him everything.

"What's going on at home when I'm gone, Clare?"

Clare sighed,"The day you left. . .t-t-to go to w-work. . .that's w-w-w-when i-it started."

Fitz showed an expression full of worry and confusement,"What started?"

Clare let one tear fall down so that her make up wouldn't run,"V-v-v-Vince is what h-h-h-happened."

She heard Fitz growl and she saw him clench his fists,"What did he do to you?"

"H-h-he. .. . . .. . . ."

"Spit it out Clare!"

"He beats me!"

It was absolute silence after that. She looked up at him to see him with the most scariest, furious expression. He then, suddenly, punched the third step. Four times.

"That asshole!" Fitz screamed at the top of his lungs,"When I go home, he's gonna pay!"

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" Clare begged.

"Clare! I-I have to. The dude's a complete criminal. He could have killed you! I'm not letting him Scoot free!" He argued.

"Please don't! Please. . .We can solve this later." Clare begged slowly and calmly. He looked into her ocean-blue eyes and saw that she was trying to fight back tears.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak until. . .

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Fitz and Clare turned to look at the guy who screamed at him. They saw. . .

**oO0Oo**

Eli was driving his hearse to the parking lot. That's right. He got a new one months ago. All thanks to his sweetheart, Clare Diana Edwards. A few months ago when they got back together, she felt bad for making him go through a lot of pain and crashed Morty because of her.

So, she scraped some money from her account, and purchased a new hearse for her beloved Eli.

Eli smiled at that memory. She got it for him as his birthday. He'll never forget that day. Especially the days they spent together and the day they got back together.

He exited the car and before he could leave the parking lot. He saw Jake parked his truck next to Eli's new Morty.

"Hey Jake," Eli waved to his new best friend.

"S'up Goldsworthy?" Jake got out of the car with his backpack attached to his back and another backpack in his right hand. It has the colors black and pink. Eli knows whose backpack that was.

"What are you doing with Clare's backpack?" Eli asked.

"She called me and told me to give it to her." Jake asked and noticed Eli's confused face.

"Wait, isn't she staying at her dad's house?" Eli asked and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that too. That's what I'm gonna ask her when I see her."

Eli and Fitz looked straight forward to see Clare sitting on the school porch. But. . .a guy was talking to her.

Eli narrowed his eyes to see who he was. His eyes widened. He realized that it is his arch-enemy who pulled a knife on him and tried to steal his girlfriend on Vegas night. Eli gave a death glare and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

That's when Clare and Fitz turned their attention to an angry Eli stomping his way over towards them. Jake was confused. Whose Fitz? Why does Eli hate them?

"Why are you talking to her?!" Eli yelled in Fitz face.

"Eli. Stop," Clare ordered but Eli ignored her.

"Look I was just talking to-" Fitz tried to reason with his former enemy but Eli interrupted him.

"Don't ever come near her again!"

"He can't do that!" Clare got up from the porch and looked into Eli's eyes.

"And why is that?" Eli questioned his girlfriend with furious in his tone due to his girlfriend sticking up for his enemy.

"Because he lives with me!"

* * *

**UH OH!  
**

**What will Eli think? Will Jake figure out who Fitz is and why Eli hates him? What will Adam, Drew, and Dallas think of Clare when they arrive to school? Will everyone else find out? Especially Eli? Or Alli? Or the parents?**

**Just REVIEW if you want another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. The last chapter was very mysterious and shocking. Onwards with my story!  
**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**oO0Oo**

"How could she just run out the house like that!?" Adam asked furiously as got dressed and paced the living room.

"I don't know," Dallas answered honestly,"But I think she might be in trauma."

Adam and the rest can't help but thought that Dallas was right. She was beaten and broken, she has to be shocked or traumatized.

What happened to her is a scary thing that a lot of girls everywhere could go through.

"Yeah I agree with Dallas," Owen agreed and Drew nodded. Adam just punched the kitchen table furiously. He needed to know how his best friend got hurt. He hated to see her like this. She was a beautiful, strong, stubborn, and intelligent girl and someone brutalized her and took it all away from her. He knew tears was gonna come out of his eyes so he rushed to the bathroom and sat on the toilet and cried.

He hated to cry. He knew his brother and friends were in the living were as furious as him and trying to be strong. But Adam had to let it out.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and spotted something on the bathroom floor.

He saw a piece of clothing. It was a white tank-top. He gasped; the same one Clare wore!

He picked it up and saw a big blood stain in the back. Adam knew this had to be evidence. So he got out of the bathroom to see everyone dressed and ready to go to the school.

Drew noticed the clothing in his brother's hand,"What's that?"

"This is Clare's tank-top. This is proof that she was abused! We have to keep this for when," Adam explained and put the bloodstained clothing in his backpack.

"Let's go," Adam stated as the four boys exited the house and went inside Drew's car. He drove them off to Degrassi. Praying that Clare would already be at the school. And hoping to get answers from her.

**oO0Oo**

"W-what?" Eli asked his girlfriend in disbelief.

Clare sighed miserably,"Fitz is Melinda's nephew."

Fitz knew he had to get out of this. Things are starting to get intense and heavy,"Look Clare. I gotta go home." He said and gave her pleasing eyes that says it all. She knew what message he was saying to her. He was saying; _You should tell the others. They're worried about you._

Clare looked down ashamed. That she hadn't told anyone yet. And yet she had told Fitz. She looked up to see Eli, frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eli asked.

"Because I knew you would freak," Clare tried to calm him down.

"I don't get it," Jake, who was still standing next to Eli and holding Clare's backpack, looked confused,"Whose Fitz?"

Eli still had his eyes on Clare but answered Jake's question,"Fitz is the pathetic Neanderthal that bullied me, Clare, and Adam and pulled a knife on me."

Jake's eyes widened,"Clare! What were you thinking?! He could have hurt you!"

Clare shook her head frantically,"No! He's changed!"

"Yeah right. He'll never change," Eli scoffed.

Clare was about to argue until she heard a car park. Her, Eli and Jake looked to see who it was. She saw Adam, Drew, Dallas, and Owen coming out of the car and running towards her.

"Clare! Thank God you're here!" Adam yelled in relief.

"Why did you run out of the house?" Drew question her. Eli and Jake's confused looks replaced their angry ones.

"I didn't want to be late for school." Clare answered, or more like lied. She didn't want everyone else to find out. Vince would find out and kill them before they kill him.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Eli yelled and looking in Clare's crystal eyes, waiting for an answer.

Adam explained before Clare could open her mouth,"Last night, Clare came to my house all bloody and beaten. She had bruises, welts, scratches, and blood everywhere.

"WHAT?!" Eli and Jake screamed. But, to be honest, Eli screamed a little louder than Clare's stepbrother.

Clare felt her stomach churn and her back ache suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked Adam.

Adam took out the bloody clothing and showed Eli. Eli didn't need an explanation to what that was. An neither did Jake. Both their eyes widened and stared at Clare for an explanation to what happened to her. Eli let one tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of someone hurting his Clare. He wanted to keep her from more pain.

"Look. I feel down the stairs. That's how I got injured. I'm sorry for scaring you guys. I was clumsy," Clare lied. She looked at everyone's faces to see that they didn't believe her one bit.

"Oh yeah? Then explain you bleeding on your back and from your mouth," Owen challenged her. Eli and Jake looked at her scared.

"It's the stairs, do I have to repeat myself?" Clare lied, but she wanted to go inside the school so they wouldn't figure out. No she can't tell them. . .

Yet. She has to wait a little longer. She thinks that not now is the time yet.

"What about the belt mark?" Drew asked.

"And the Hickey?" Adam asked.

Eli snapped at the word 'Hickey'.

"WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT CLARE?! ANSWER ME!" Eli yelled and Clare got scared.

Before any of them could say anything, the bell rang and Clare ran in the school. Even though her back was in worst pain than ever and her legs.

It was very hard for her to carry her books to class.

She finally made it to Science class and guess what?

See got paired up with Bianca and Owen!

She could see Owen looking at her with a cold hard glare and Bianca looking bored. Well, DUH! She doesn't know. Wait? Owen and Bianca are BEST FRIENDS!

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!

Clare sat down across from the two. Bianca then noticed the glare Owen gave Clare a glare and she looked confused,"What's going on between you two?"

"Clare. You should tell her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!" Clare screamed and the whole class looked at her confused and the teacher hushed them.

Bianca was more confused,"What's going on? What are you hiding?"

Owen faced Bianca and explained EVERYTHING,"Oh nothing. Me and Dallas found her in the corner of the closet crying and bleeding and bruised and broken."

Clare started to sob quietly as Bianca's eyes widened in terror and gasped,"Clare? Is this true?"

Clare had no lie to back it up. She was now stuck.

"Y-yes."

Bianca couldn't believe it. But if Clare was beaten badly, then were are her injuries? But then Bianca noticed the scarf around Clare's neck and gently unwrapped it to see the Hickey and bruise on her neck.

Owen clenched his fists at the horrid sight and Bianca was holding back tears. She hated to see someone get hurt. Were her and Clare friends? Well. . .sort of. When Clare came to Bianca for help when she asked her to drive her to Jake's cabin.

"C-Clare," Bianca choked on tears,"W-what happened?"

Clare couldn't tell. Bianca was a victim of Vince. Bianca would lose it!

Clare just took back her scarf, got her bag, and ran out of the Science class.

"WAIT!" Owen and Bianca yelled.

**oO0Oo**

Clare ran in the halls until her legs gave out. She knew she was about to fall so she braced herself for contact on the cold hard floor. But before her forehead could hit the floor, she felt an arm grab her on her left arm and another on the other arm.

She couldn't see them. . .but she did recognized their voices.

"Clare!" She heard Tristan yelled in worry.

"What happened?!" She heard Adam also asked in worry.

Clare responded,"It's okay. I just almost fell."

Adam rolled his eyes and Tristan spoke up before Adam could,"Almost fell? We saw you Clare on our way to band practice. Your legs wobbled and shut down!"

"I KNOW!" Clare cried harder. Adam and Tristan kneeled down and put a hand on her back. Tristan was first to put his hand on her back. . .but to only feel warm liquid.

"Jesus Clare! You're bleeding!" Tristan screamed in horror and Adam's eyes widened.

"Clare we gotta get you to the nurse." Adam said.

Clare's eyes widened,"NO!"

"Look Clare," Tristan said softly,"Adam told me everything. We gotta get you some help."

"NO!"

Adam sighed. It was no use; she was never gonna give in.

"Wait!" Tristan said,"I have a first-aid kit in my backpack," He then dug into his backpack and pulled out the box,"Let's get her to the gym."

Adam nodded and carried Clare bridal style.

Just then, they heard someone yelled at their direction. . .

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"

* * *

**Don't worry! I will update soon. Just give me time okay?  
**

**To tomfeltonlover1991: **_I love your reviews! And that's for you idea for the Bianca and Owen parts. I will continue with that._

**To everyone: Enjoy my story and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 7. I UPDATED THE WRONG STORY!**

**Please forgive me!**

**I Don't Own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

**oO0Oo**

Tristan and Adam both shot their heads up to see a fuming Eli coming over them. He saw the love of his life in their hands. She looked lifeless.

"Her legs gave out. . ." Adam answered.

"We're taking her to the gymnasium to stitch her up," Tristan added.

Eli gulped,"What do you mean 'stitch' her up?"

Adam sighed miserably,"Her back was bleeding."

Eli fought back tears. This was too much for him.

Who the hell would do this to her.

If she was bleeding and needed stitching, then this was a major problem. If only him, or they, would know who did this to her.

Eli, Tristan, and Adam ran to the gymnasium.

Carefully, Tristan placed Clare on the floor, with her front body touching the cold floor. The guys jumped when they heard Clare squeal in pain. Her bruised boobs, foreheads, stomach, and arms were firmly placed on the floor; causing more and more pain by the minute.

Tristan took out his first-aid kit while Adam and Eli lifted her shirt.

The guys gasped to what they saw.

They saw her upper back bruised with welts and belt marks and on her lower back. . .she had cut that made her bleed.

Eli left tears run down his angry face. Him and Adam noticed that those weren't any cuts. . .they were letters.

"'VB'" Adam looked at her lower back in confusion as he quickly wiped tears away from her face.

"What the hell?" Eli questioned.

Tristan saw them too but he couldn't say anything. He felt. . .scared somehow. He never knew Clare that long but he knew that she was a very strong person. But how can a strong person. . .look so weak.

Tristan slowly and softly stitched her lower back to close the cuts. The cuts were deep. Hopefully she didn't pop a vein. That was be a huge catastrophe. If her vein did pop then. . .

Tristan shook his head. He didn't want to continue the horrible thought of Clare. . .dying.

After he was done, he past an alcohol pad across the stitched cuts and put Antibiotic cream. Just to make sure she doesn't get an infection. That would be worst.

Eli slowly put her shirt down and flipped her body so she could breathe.

After four minutes later, she opened her eyes. She was confused. Where is she? The room looked big. And she looked to her sides to see three people in total looking at her. In. . .worry?

"Where am I?" She questioned and slowly got up, but half screamed when she did. Eli ran to her.

"Are you okay?!"

She gave him a fake smile and obviously lied,"I'm okay. . .I'm okay. . ."

"What happened to you?" Adam asked his best friend he knew since the tenth grade.

Clare's eyes widened. How could she lie now? She gasped; they saw her injuries. . .how?

"I. . .feel down the stairs. . ." She lied. Again.

Before either of them could speak she raced-walked out of the gym. Away from the school. Away from. . .them.

**oO0Oo**

Eli drove him and Adam to look for Clare. For a weak person she sure can run. Tristan took his brother's car.

"How the hell can she just run away from us like that?!" Adam growled in frustration.

"I don't know," Eli said honestly,". . .but I pray to God that she doesn't get. . .even worst.

Adam heard him and patted his back.

Then Eli eyes widened. There could be someone that did this to her. Some one he knew a long time ago. . .

Mark Fitzgerald. . .

But he then remembered that the words 'VB' were initials. So it couldn't possibly be him. Even though he doesn't trust Fitz with Clare at all.

. . .But. . .who?

He drove down street-to-street. Hoping that they would find her walking around. But they couldn't find her.

But they weren't gonna give up. Not yet. She is Adam's friend and the love of Eli's life.

He didn't know what he would do without her. She means more than life to him. Actually she is his life. Without her. . .life wouldn't be worth living.

**oO0Oo**

Clare was walking down Maple Street. Hoping that no one would find her. Especially seeing her limping at every step.

She stopped by a tree to catch her breath.

_"How the hell did I get myself into this?" _Clare asked herself over and over again.

After a few minutes, she continued to walk. But that was until she felt a strong big hand covering her mouth. She screamed into the hand and her eyes widened in terror and shock.

She was pulled into a car. It was black and long.

Was this Eli's hearse? Nope. It was a black Hyundai. She moved her head around a lot, which made her push her curls away from her face.

"Now you listen here you little BITCH!"

She knew that hoarse voice. The one that gives her shivers. The one that gives everyone shivers. It was of course. . .Vince Bell.

"Now you're not gonna nark or I will," He threatened and pulled out a knife which he used to cut her. She started to cry as she saw the switchblade in his hand and the evil look in his eye.

". . .I'll kill you."

* * *

**Okay, I hope this is better. The one I updated was used from my old story.**

**I hope you can forgive me.**

**And please if you would. . .delete your comment about chapter seven and re-review it again.**

**Please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**To tomfeltonlover1991:** _Thank you for your support on my stories. You are a good sport and one of my new friends on this_ site.

**To GoldDragonNinja:**_Thanks for your reviews and when I have the time, I'll read your stories.  
_

**To** **QuackColeman:** _Thanks for reviewing my story._**  
**

**To These People: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER. PLEASE READ MY STORIES:**

**"Everything About You Is Perfect"**

**"Little Miss Badass"**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**oO0Oo**

Fiona Coyne was sitting on her couch, having a conversation with her twin brother, Declan. He recently graduated college and moved out of New York. He is now moving back in with his twin sister.

Fiona loves to spend time with Declan. She barely gets to see him often.

That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Fiona said politely as she skipped to the door while Declan went in the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Even though it was 7:30 in the nighttime.

Fiona check the peephole and saw curly auburn hair. She knew it was Clare, but she wasn't expecting a visit from her. were they friends? Well, sort of. Clare is Fiona's friend's girlfriend.

She opened the door to greet her with a smile,"Hey Clare-"

Her happy facial expression dropped into a sad, scared, and worried one. There she was. Clare Edwards was standing in front of Fiona. All bloodied and bruised. Fiona gasped as she examined the girl's body. She saw Clare's curly hair frizzled. Her pale skin all bruised and bleeding. And her right eye turned into a black one and the other was red from crying. Her neck looked like someone grabbed it by forced and there was also a Hickey. She also saw a cut lip. She saw that she was wearing a white tank-top which was see-through. She could see her bruised boobs, bruised handprints on her hips, arms, thighs, and wrists, and. . .was that blood dripping from her back and mouth and legs?

Fiona started to cry. Who would do this to her? Why her? Why Clare, the most sweetest girl in the world?

"Fiona," Clare silently whispered her name.

Then Declan went next to his sister to see the broken girl. He was shocked at the sight,"C-Clare?"

Clare couldn't do anything. Her body was in too much pain. That's when her legs gave out. But Fiona and Declan were too late to catch her because her forehead his the carpeted floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Fiona screamed in terror,"Declan! Pick her up! Put her on my bed in my room! NOW!"

Declan nodded and carefully took Clare's passed out body and carried her bridal style. He kicked the door opened and placed Clare on his sister's bed. He carefully place her head on the comfortable pillow and put the blanket over her body, put it only reached to her shoulders. Her arms we over the blanket and they rested lifelessly.

Declan was appalled by the sight. He saw identical handprints on her shoulders. He felt sick and anger. Who would do this to her?

Declan was Clare's old crush, he knew that. But they were friends. To him, she was sort of a sister to him. Other than Fiona.

"Clare," Declan said softly as if Clare was a child,"We're gonna let you rest for a bit."

Declan then walked out the room. Shocked. He felt so bad for Clare. He then saw his sister walk up to him and hugged him; crying hysterically.

"Why Declan? Why would someone do this to her?" She cried into his chest,". . .Why?"

Declan let out a few angry and sad tears,"I don't know. . .But we need to gather everyone we know. They have to know about this."

Fiona broke free out of their embrace and nodded,"Okay. I'll call everyone. Go get Clare water and watch out for her."

He did as he was told and got a glass of water and walked into his sister's room to see Clare slightly awake but trying her best to sleep. But she can't . . .she's scared what happens if she sleeps.

**oO0Oo**

Fiona took out her phone. She decided to call Drew first. Why? Well he still lives with her in her loft. He just spends time at his old house to spend time with Adam.

Fiona held the phone to her ear and she heard him pick up,"Hello?"

"Drew! You gotta come here! Now!"

"Why? Fiona what's wrong?" Drew said in worry in his tone.

Fiona was crying,"Just bring whoever is with you. . .and please. . .bring Eli."

She hung up and cried and collapsed onto her couch.

**oO0Oo**

Drew was sitting on the couch with Bianca in his arms and Adam and Dallas playing video games. The volume on the TV was loud. Dallas and Adam were playing "Mortal Combat". Bianca and Drew would laugh when Adam wins.

"Come on, a rematch," Dallas challenged.

"Okay. But prepare to lose for the eleventh time," Adam teased and Dallas send him death glares.

That's when Drew heard his phone ring. He look at the caller ID. _Fiona Coyne_

"Guys." Drew said to Dallas and Adam, but the two either ignored him or didn't listen.

"You guys!," Drew said louder. Nothing.

"GUYS!" Drew screamed at the top of his lungs and Dallas and Adam paused the game to face him.

"What?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Fiona's calling," Drew said. That's why he told them to pause it, so he could hear the phone.

Bianca felt a little concern,"Put her on speaker phone."

Drew did and he asked,"Hello?"

"Drew! You gotta come here! Now!" They heard Fiona scream in worry. The four were confused and worried.

"Why? Fiona what's wrong?" Drew asked in concern. What's happening.

They then heard her crying on the other line,"Just bring whoever is with you. . .and please. . .bring Eli."

Adam's eyes widened. He knew why she wanted to bring Eli. One reason; Clare Diana Edwards.

Drew knew what this meant too,"Okay everybody, we are all sleeping at Fiona's loft tonight so bring clothes with you."

The four packed and got into Drew's car. Driving to Fiona's place.

What the hell is happening?

**oO0Oo**

Declan was sitting next to Clare. Waiting her take sips of water. He could tell she was hurting. Bad. She would wince after every sip. After she was done he place the empty cup on the desk.

"Okay Clare. I think it's time for you to sleep." Declan stated calmly. He watched as Clare closed her eyes. . .or more like 'eye'. Her black eye was already closed.

Fiona wiped the tears away and sat on the couch. She then took out her phone and decided to call Clare's step-brother. . .Jake.

She dialed his number and he picked up,"Hello?"

"Jake. . .it's Fiona."

"Oh hey Fionz. I never though I'd hear from you."

"Jake come quick. . .it's about Clare."

* * *

**Hm. . .what's gonna happen next? A lot of people are gonna find out next chapter and the following chapters. **

**Read and REVIEW if you want more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks you guys for your awesome reviews. **

**I will be coming up with new stories. So please read them.**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**oO0Oo**

While Drew was still driving, speeding to be in fact, Adam pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He heard his Gothic best friend on the other line.

"Eli! You gotta go to Fiona's loft! It's an emergency!" Adam yelled, his voice shaky.

"Adam what's wrong?" He heard Eli ask in concern.

"It's about. . .Clare. . . " Adam paused and heard silence on the other line,"Hello? Hello?"

Adam closed his phone. He sighed in relief. He didn't need to explain himself. Eli would always know when Clare is in trouble or is hurt. He knew that Eli probably rushed to his hearse right now and is driving to Fiona's loft.

**oO0Oo**

Eli was resting on his bed. Looking up on his not-so-interesting ceiling. Thinking about Clare.

He was worried about her. He was scare. What if she is seriously hurt? What if Fitz was the one who abuses her? What if she. . .dies?

Eli fight back tears at the thought of the love of life disappearing from his life just like Julia did with his. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone ring.

He saw the caller ID. Adam.

"Hello?"

"Eli! You gotta go to Fiona loft! It's an emergency!" He heard Adam yell on the other line. He got really worried.

"Adam what's wrong?" Eli put all his concern in his voice.

"It's about. . .Clare. . ."

Eli's eyes widened. Oh no. This can't be good.

He didn't need to hear the rest. He just packed up some clothes just in case and hopped in and speed off.

His mind was going frantic. He knew Clare probably got hurt again. This. . .was his worst nightmare.

**oO0Oo**

Declan got out of the room and asked his sister,"Did you call everyone?"

Fiona nodded while wiping a few tears away.

She called; Jenna, Alli, Imogen, Jake, Eli, Drew, and Owen.

That's when there was a pounding on the door. Causing Fiona and Declan to flinch. Fiona opened the door to see a furious Jake, an angry Owen, and a worried Tristan.

"Where is she?! What happened to her?!" Jake asked with anger and worry in his tone.

Declan answered first,"She's in Fiona's bedroom. It's across from the bathroom."

Jake never seen Declan before so he was slightly confused. But he then stomped inside the house and went inside the room.

His heartbreaking at the horrid sight. He saw his step-sister laying on the bed. . .bruised and bleeding. Owen then barged in and looked shocked. She looked worst than before. There was more damages and injuries. More. . .blood. He fought back tears and clenched his fists. His brother came to look, even though Fiona told them that they shouldn't, and gasped at the sleeping and broken figure on the bed. He let a few tears roll down his face and clasped his hands on his mouth.

Who could do this to her?

Jake then sat next to her. He examined the bruises on her face, legs, body, and arms. He saw a little cut on her forehead, a few blood spots on the sheets, and a large cuts on her arms. He cried into her corpse. Owen felt sick of looking at the poor girls' injuries and left the room. Tristan stayed at his spot crying, and then left the room to cry on the couch.

Fiona started to cry to and left the door open so the rest of the visitors can come.

Fiona and Tristan cried together. Holding each other. That's when a lot more appeared at her front door. Alli, Jenna, and Imogen.

"Where is she?" Alli asked with tears about to form in her eyes. She loves Clare. Like a sister. If she is in pain, then this was gonna be a huge deal for her.

"In my room," Fiona answered and wiped a few tears away.

Alli held Jenna's hand as they made their way to her room. They stopped dead foot in their tracks as they spotted her lifeless looking body on the bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Alli half screamed and covered her mouth. Jenna was crying with Alli. The three are best friends. . .how could this happen?

Alli cried into Jenna's shoulder and pulled themselves into embrace.

Imogen got out of Fiona's grasp to see. Once she entered the room. She gasp, put her hand over her mouth, and let a few tears run down her face,"Oh my God. . .Clare. . ."

Imogen sat next to Jake on the bed. Jenna and Alli were still inside in the room but they just cried and leaned against the closet door.

This. . .was the worst thing to ever witness.

**oO0Oo**

Drew's car pulled up at the same time Eli's hearse pulled up. Drew, Adam, Bianca, Dallas, and Eli both ran into Fiona's loft. The door was already opened.

"Where is she?!" Eli yelled. The five then heard crying in Fiona's room so. . .Clare must be in there.

Drew, Bianca, and Dallas went in first. The three just gasped at the horrid sight. Drew and Dallas were clenching their fist and Bianca started to cry. Which is a bit weird, she never cried for anyone.

After examining the girl, they felt like puking at the sight. This was too much. Everyone left the room except for Jake, Imogen, and Bianca. Bianca sat next to Clare. She knew this was too much to bare. . .but she is her friend.

She gave Clare a kiss on her forehead. And sobbed into her pillow. Clare was still sleeping so she couldn't see what they were doing or what they were saying.

Then Adam and Eli. Scared to go any closer. They just saw Clare, their Clare. . . . .broken. Fragile like a glass vase.

Adam and Eli ran to her side and sobbed into her lifeless looking corpse. Crying that they weren't there to save her from all this danger. Crying because someone would do this to her.

So, basically, everyone in Fiona's loft. . .was crying over the sweet angel they used to know. The beautiful cherub. They were crying over their Clare-bear. Sweet Saint Clare.

This was the opposite.

Just one question in everyone's mind hit them hard like bricks.

Who the hell did this to her? And. . .why?

* * *

**Sorry for taking too long. This chapter was more of a filler to make up for the absence. **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it.**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well you've probably been waiting forever for this chapter.  
**

**I hope you'll like this chapter!  
**

**I Don't Own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

**oO0Oo**

Everyone was in Fiona's living room. Contemplating and thinking about what happened to Clare. Who would do this to her? She didn't deserve this. Who did this to her, they went too far and they will go to hell for hurting their sweet, innocent Saint Clare.

". . .why?" Alli sobbed into Dallas' chest. He rubbed her pat with hand to comfort her.

"I'll call my mom," Imogen announced,"She's a nurse. She can take a look at Clare and find out what might have happened."

Fiona nodded and handed Imogen her cellphone.

Imogen dialed the number and went to the bathroom to talk to her mother in private.

Eli was still by Clare's side. Carefully stroking her hair. Letting his tears hit her cheek but wiping them off each time.

He knew that who ever did this to his Clare, they would pay. Going down. Hard.

"Okay," Imogen yelled coming out of the bathroom,"She'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Who the hell would do this to her?" Dallas asked, well more yelled aloud.

Fiona kept crying and she felt Imogen hugged her.

There was silence all around them. Just sobbing of course. All the women crying and leaning on each others shoulders. And all the men clenching their fists. Wanting to hunt down the guy who would dare to hurt their precious Clare.

Then there was a knock on the door. Imogen ran up to the door and opened it to reveal Natalie, her mother, the nurse.

"I'm here to check Clare Edwards?" She asked.

Imogen nodded quickly,"Thanks for coming mom. She's in the bedroom."

Imogen lead Natalie to the bedroom, were Clare was their. With her black eye shut, but trying to open. But can't. Eli and Adam were still there in the room with her. Holding Clare's hands tightly. Trying to hold back sobs.

"I need one assistant to help me," Natalie announced.

"I'll do it," Imogen answered before Adam nor Eli could.

"Okay, you still have your camera sweetheart?" Natalia asked her daughter.

Imogen quickly nodded and took out the camera from her purse. Eli and Adam got the message and left the room. But they both had their fists clenched. Wanting to kill the guy who did this to their sweet, innocent Clare. But before Eli could leave, he gave Clare a kiss on her bruised and cut forehead.

"Why do we need the camera again?" Imogen asked her mother with one tear rolling down her cheek.

"We need to take pictures of the injuries. For evidence," She answered and they went over to Clare,"Clare, I'm gonna help you up okay. I need you to gently get up, okay?"

It took Clare a few minutes to respond. Her black eye was struggling to open. but she then let it snap shut. Her mouth kept trying to open, but it was difficult because of her bruised jaw. Strings of saliva was stuck to her lips and teeth. She then faintly, quietly, and slowly responded,"I can't move...it'll hurt."

Natalie sighed as she felt sorry for the weeping girl laying on the bed,"Okay, we are just gonna look at your body while you lay on the bed. For evidence."

Clare slightly nodded and closed her eyes. Wanting to sleep but she can't anymore. She would always have nightmares of Vince. What happened in his van was the worst he had ever done to her.

Natalie and Imogen took the blanket off the fragile girl's body. She was still wearing her tank-top and baggy pants, which had some blood stains on it.

"We need to take off her clothes," Natalie whispered to Imogen. Imogen nodded but Clare heard. Her eyes snapped open. Except for the black eye.

"NO!" Clare screamed and Natalie and Imogen jumped in shock and surprise. Everyone in the living heard and ran to the room. Eli was first to run into the room.

They saw Imogen and Natalie holding Clare down to the bed, so she could stop kicking, but that didn't stop her screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Clare kept on screaming those same lines over and over.

"Clare stop!" Eli yelled at Clare for her to calm down.

But Clare didn't stop screaming. Then Natalie had no choice but to take out the tranquilizer needle and truck it through her chest. Everyone winced when they saw Natalie stab Clare's chest with the needle. Thena Clare slowly fell asleep, letting her body relax due to the injuries making her body sore with every movement.

"She'll be okay. This helps her sleep," Natalie warned everyone.

Soon enough everyone went back to the living room, to give Natalie and Imogen some space.

But Eli felt like crying even more. He knew why she was screaming. When Natalie and Imogen were about to take her clothes off, Clare felt the embrace. As if it was a flash back. Probably about the jerk who did this to her.

Imogen took off Clare's shirt, and let out a tear as she heard the fragile girl whimper. Once she took off the tank-top, she put a hand over her mouth to hold to the scream that was about to come out, but she did let out a short scream in her mouth. Not wanting to alarm the fragile body on the bed. Her mother looked calm, even though inside, she was scared, worried, and sad for the girl. She whispered Imogen to take the picture. Imogen's shaky hands gripped the camera around her neck. It was hard to take a photo of Clare's body, it was so scary. Imogen felt like puking at the horrible sight.

Clare's abdomen was covered with hickeys, scratches, stains of blood, little cuts, and bruises. Her hips had black and blue, in the shapes of hands. As if someone was gripping on her waist. Her boobs had the same thing. And the middle of her chest had a big Hickey. It was red, blue, purple, and green in one color.

Imogen snapped the photo, feeling sick afterwards. Then snapped two more photos. They then removed her pants. Imogen did scream this time, but Clare didn't wake up. Just letting hot tears run down her bruised face. Everyone in the living room heard Imogen's scream, and they all jumped. Wanting to run in the room and see what's happening. But they stood still.

Natalie hushed her daughter and told her to take three photos of her legs. Her legs that were covered with bruises, black and blues, cuts, belt marks, and welts. Imogen couldn't pick up the camera. This was too much.

Imogen ripped the camera off her neck and ran to the living room. All eyes were on her. They saw her crying and trying to hold in screams.

Then Fiona ran towards her girlfriend,"Immy, what's wrong?"

Imogen choked on a sob,"It was horrible. She had blood, c-cuts, b-b-bruises, belt m-marks, and. . ." She then broke down into tears. Unable to continue.

Everyone gasped. They started to cry again. Alli was holding onto Dallas for dear life and he patted her back. Telling her that it's going to be okay.

But Eli and Jake, however, were furious. They looked like they were about to murder someone any second now.

"Someone has to be in there with her," Fiona announced and looked around the room to see if anyone could volunteer.

Then Bianca and Alli stood up and said in unison,"I will."

* * *

**Sorry for updating too long. But hey, I was way busy with other stories. In the next chapter, it's Bianca and Alli's turned to look at Clare's body. How will they react? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
